Selena and beckendorf in love before the war
by Alice is Extrodinary
Summary: As you guys see this is a take on selena and beckendorf before -SPOILER- they die in the 5th book. Story is dureing the battle of the labyrinth.No flames please i would like it if you gave me constructive critisism. R&R!
1. untrustworthy people all around me

Selena and Beckendorf before the war

Chapter 1: Untrustworthy people all around me

**As you can see this story will be romantic so if you hate romantic turn back now. Just a heads up its rated T for some mild kissing stuff also I do not cuss so don't expect any cussing. Thank you for picking my story and enjoy.**

Selena's POV

We all stood there hearing the news about how Percy , Annabeth ,Tyson and Grover were to leave on a quest in the morning for the labyrinth. As I looked around the warm den with a fireplace going and marty gras pictures on the walls with only two couches my ADHD got the best of me and I stared at one person in particular, Charles Beckendorf. Of course I call him Charlie because he told me not to call him Charles, but I really call him that for him to notice me.

When we were walking out of the big house after the announcement was over, Charlie started walking towards me eagerly but before he can talk to me my half brothers and sisters from the Aphrodite cabin dragged me along with them. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Charlie staring at me in deep thought but was woke up by his younger half brother Jake.

Once me and my siblings got back to my cabin the only thing they wanted to talk about was the quest. Instead of gossiping about camp gossip which is usually all we ever do in our cabin, well that and make couples to break up which I don't really approve of, I sat on my bed and got lost in thinking about Charlie.

Then my sister Maggie walked over. "Is something wrong Selena you not celebrating about the quest" Maggie said in a soft way.

"I'm fine just thinking about who Percy will date if Annabeth dies" I said in that girly teen way.

"Ok" Maggie said as she jumped off of my bed with a happy tone.

How I wish I could tell someone about my love for Charlie, but no one at camp is reliable to give all my secrets out to and not worry that they will tell.

Later that night I tossed and turned in bed wondering if I'm evil to be playing with Charlie's mind like this. All I do every day is flirt with him and then ignore him I'm worse than evil I'm mean! To clear my mind and get some fresh air I got up, put on a camp half blood t-shirt and some regular pants with flip flops and walked outside into the cool midnight air.

Once I was far enough away from the cabins to not be heard on the beach I started saying my mind out loud to the world.

"Why won't he show that he likes me then maybe just maybe I would ask him out to the fireworks or something" I said looking up at the sky.

" All I'm asking is him showing just a little hint that he likes me, I know that we are different and how since I'm Aphrodite and he is Hephaestus people think its forbidden, but if he really likes me then he shouldn't care what other people would think, I know I don't" I said sadly and then plopped down in the sand.

"I feel the exact same way" a extremely low voice said behind me.

As I looked back I saw a bulky young boy about my age in swim shorts and a camp half blood tank top.

"Charlie" I said very surprised.

**HA HA guess you people who actually read this are surprised now! I actually think I did well on this first chapter. My apologies on how short it is but I wanted to make it a cliff hanger but didn't know how to and I found one! YAY go me I might of actually made a good chapter. REVIEWS=CHAPTERS or maybe not I might just put a chapter in anyways it really depends. -Jenny**


	2. the girl i love

Selena and beckendorf before the war

Chapter 2: The girl I love

**Why hello my fellow readers those reviews were great it made me very encouraged to write another chapter! I also see no one flamed which make me extremely flutterific inside (is that a word?). With that I give you another chapter!**

Beckendorf's POV

OH MY HADES why did I just blurt that out! Now the girl I am in love with is staring at me like I'm a complete lunatic! So to get this all strait I was not spying! This is what happened.

After the meeting I was going to gain the guts and ask her out but she left to quickly. So I went back to my cabin and couldn't go to sleep so I went to were I could clear my mind. As I was walking around the forges I heard a girl talking to herself and then I heard the words "Aphrodite" and "Hephaestus". When I hear that I end up going to investigate and find the most beautiful girl in the world that I am entirely in love with sitting there on the sand in the middle of the night talking about her feelings to no one and It was about me? So that brings me to what I got caught up in here.

"Uh um uh did you just hear me say that" I said awkwardly.

"Maybe it depends did you just hear me yelling out my feelings to the sky" Selena said suspiciously.

"a little" I said scared she was going to kill me with some weird secret power of hers.

"Here Charlie come sit down" Selena said patting the sand.

"Okayyy " I said raising a eyebrow.

"Charlie if you just heard me you know how I feel about…. A Certain specific child of Hephaestus" Selena said smiling in my face.

"Oh no do you like Jake" I said grieving .

"NO hard helmet I like you" Selena pointed out with a smack on my shoulder.

"w-what" I said stuttering madly.

Does the one girl who I dream about night after night about life with her and how perfect my life would be if she would complete it actually LIKE me!

" Charlie all you have to do is say that you like me to" Selena said with pleading eyes.

"I'll say more I love you Selena buoguerd" I said hugging her tightly and planting a soft kiss on her for head.

"I love you to Charles beckendorf " Selena said resting her head on my chest.

While we sat there talking about all of our secrets and personal interest I thought the world was perfect and every last minute took my breath away as I sat with her smiling and being myself, **only myself** .Being a child of Hephaestus they expect me to do great things, its hard because I have to be what other people approve of and not just me. After awhile of sitting and talking selena got really quite and I said "what's wrong".

"Charlie what do you think will happen when people find out about us being a couple" she said looking worried.

"What I think they will do is freak out wildly and make fun of us but sooner or later I will get annoyed and punch there lights out just for you" I said taping her nose at the you.

"You're a real softy aren't you Charlie" Selena said hugging me tighter and then relaxing .

"I am when I know I don't have to be someone I'm not" I said.

" I know right its like when you try and be yourself no one likes it so you just go by what they want you to be" Selena said with tension in every word.

" Well I thought you were little miss perfect with her mom as Aphrodite, who doesn't care what other people think" I said looking down at her face smiling contently knowing there was more behind the beauty that sits before me.

"You thought but sometimes thoughts can be wrong" Selena said and then she rested her head on me to rest a while as we watched the ocean.

**MEANWHILE ON OLYMPUS (** No ones POV)

" HEPHASUST" Aphrodite yelled angry as ever.

" Yes Aphrodite" Hephaestus said strolling in from the forges.

" YOU TELL YOU CHILD TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Aphrodite said with her eyes flaring madly.

" You cannot tell someone not to love Aphrodite that's like taking fire away from wood" Hephaestus said smiling as if Aphrodite's outbursts was funny.

" Well if you wont tell him not to date her then I will tell her not to date him" Aphrodite said getting a I'm-better face and voice.

" YOU RUIN HIS LOVE LIFE I WILL FEED YOU TO THE TELEKINES" Hephaestus said standing up with such power he dented the floor.

" You don't want to threaten you wife like that do you" Aphrodite said walking her fingers up his arms.

" Your no wife your just another automation gone wrong on the road of life" Hephaestus said spiting on the ground in front of him.

Then Aphrodite backed up slowly with a evil grin on her face and said "Maybe I won't mess with his love life but what about his reputation that he worked on so much"

"N-" Hephaestus said reaching out his hand.

But with that Aphrodite disappeared from the throne room leaving a cold menacing laugh behind .

" Why my son" Hephaestus said face palming himself.

**If I went to fast on the whole Charlie and Selena going out please tell me! I would like to thank all of you for not flames it makes my day to come home and read people saying my story is good! Also there will be some Nico in here but only for one chapter or so. May I say thank you to all of the people out there reading this who gave me helpful tips and ideas like…..Kittygirl123, xXxdaughterofthekindXx , Readingks , brightblueconverse and anyone else who thinks I did better than my last story or are going to review nicely. -jenny**


	3. hidden

Silena and Beckendorf Before the WarChapter 3: HiddenHey there I see you have chosen to read my story! Just a heads up ~ReadingK's is helping me with this story so I will give you 20 bucks to send athank you PM to her. I know I have! ENJOY!

Silena POVWhen Charlie and I had finished talking, we decided not to tell anyone about our newfound relationship because that particular scenario would almost certainly end in disaster. Then, like two rebelling teenagers with strict parents, we both snuck into our rooms, and crawled into our beds.

Once I was in my bed, snuggling deep inside my super soft comforter and had finished silently screaming into my pillow, I began to doze off into the stillness of the night. However, as I drifted off, I was violently shaken, disturbing the stillness and creating panic in its wake.

"What" I whispered screamed at my attacked, lacing my voice heavily with the heaviness of sleep, and pretending to blink off the droopy nature of sleep.

"Where have you been?" a condescending girl said with an attitude big enough to fill the camp.

"Right here Drew, sleeping in my bed. Why anyway, it's not like it's any of your business." I retorted hoping she would buy my lie.

"Oh don't try and lie you way out of this. I saw you sneak in before." Drew proclaimed crossing her arms.

"Well for your information, I needed to go and ask some Hermes children to steal some mascara for me" I said mumbling like I was drifting back to sleep.

Drew glared at me like she didn't believe me for a second, but soon but then she withdrew he claims and smiled with fake warmth and closed with," Ok well if you want to borrow mine go ahead".

"Thanks and good night." I said closing my I watched Drew walk slowly to her bed mumbling about Traite, Percabeth, and all the other made in heaven couples we have been trying to set up. However, the only thing going through my mind was "Trust no one. Trust no one. Trust no one." Never had I even come across a person who deserved to keep my secrets. In the whole camp, no one had proved themselves to me. In fact, they had all disproved themselves, and I had the scars to prove it.

I woke up the next morning to the sun pouring in all the windows of the cabin. No one was awake yet, so I guessed it was about seven thirty or thereabouts. I stared out the window, the sun beating down on my face and saw the camp deserted. No one else was up yet, except the forges were billowing smoke at full steam. And then being the exceptional girl that I am, I exited my comfy bed, still in my clothes from last night, and strutted out of my cabin into the cool and fresh morning air that rush gently blew through my black hair, filling me natural self-confidence that I lived on.

I glided slowly to the forges, enjoying every step of my morning walk. I was content with my life, my fantastic boyfriend, and the rest of the summer to enjoy it. Well, there were still some major issues with the fact that no one knew I was going out with him. Ohh my Hades! My mom is going to freak out because well she's the Goddess of love. But, Becendorf is the son of her estranged husband, and they don't really get along because he keeps trying to embarrass her by catching her with her boyfriend of a couple of thousand years now, Ares. But hopefully she will just be happy for me because I am happy with him. I mean, the Aphrodite cabin has set me up a bunch of times, but none of those relationships ever worked.

Once I was to the door of the forges, I hesitated to go in. What if he wasn't in there? What if he wasn't and I walk in there, and then what would I do? Could I tell some random child of Hephaestus I got lost going to the dining pavilion Okay Silena just calm down, and gain back that self confidence you had on the walk over here. Just walk in. I repeated this mantra in my head over and over. Just walk in. Just walk in. Just walk in.

After I had passed through the door to the forges, I walked down a warm and darkly lit corridor that had pictures of people holding up finished battle axes, automations, swords and various other metal objects. Then that hall ended and merged into a catwalk with a railing overlooking the whole forge full of several cluttered tables that had half finished and completed projects littering them. There was also a bunch of welding torches mixed in with tools that I had no name for.

At the edge of the catwalk, I spied way back in the corner a work bench next to the Fireplace. And at that bench, was the Hephaestus cabin head, my boyfriend Becendorf. He was occupied with his latest project, sitting diligently trying to figure out the problem, and therefore didn't see me walk in. And so consequently, I walked down the steps to my right and made my way over to him.

"Hey Charlie!" I said joyfully with a wave of my hand.

"Hey Silena! Why are you up so early" Charlie said looking up, and smiling

."I really don't know, my body just decided that I had had enough sleep I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders to exemplify my point."So what are you working on" I said peaking over at an arrangement of metal that was in front of him.

"Oh nothing" Charlie said covering it up.

" Ohh really." I responded trying to keep the anxiousness over his inability to trust me with the nature of thr project from my voice, and replacing it with flirtaticousness.

" So Silena, I was wondering….." Charlie said holding my hand across the table.

" Yes" I said trying to conceal, and adequately failing at keeping the smile from my face.

"Would you like to go to the fireworks together" Charlie asked with nervousness written

all over his face.

" Of course Charlie, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said leaning over the table and kissing him on the cheek.

" Awesome, But… nobody can know remember" He said looking down dejectedly.

" Do you really think we will keep this a secret for that long? I mean I live in a cabin that thrives off of gossip, especially about relationships." I said reassuring him that we would eventually be a public icon and walking to his side of the table.

"Nice to know, how can you be so smart when it comes to relationships *cough cough* Aphrodite *cough cough*" Charlie said smiling over at me and putting his arm around me comfortably. "How is it that I get a girl as awesome as you and go to a great summer camp all at the same time?"

"I believe it started out with me yelling at the sky and your dad being a god" I said answering his question sarcastically nudging him lightly.

"Good point" He said nodding his head and looking down at me.

We sat there starring at each other for about 20 seconds and then out lips collided perfectly. As we sat there kissing, I ran my fingers through his light brown hair. I was kind of disappointed when we had to stop kissing, but his logical reasoning was that I had to go before the entire Aphrodite cabin was wondering where I was.

" Are you coming to breakfast" I said standing up still holding his hand.

" Probably not I have to catch up on some unfinished automatons" Charlie said kissing my hand as a goodbye. But seeing my disappointed frown, he amended, "But I'll see you at archery".

"Okay see you later Charlie " I said smiling and leaving the room happy as ever


	4. the project

Chapter 4: The Project

LOOK right here it's an authors note! An amazing discovery has been made…..what was it again? Ok terribly sorry it's a short chapter well its short to me because I have darn writers block! Many switched POV's here because it is needed. Please send more reviews, for I didn't get that many last time-*looks at floor and shakes head*-. Please say in a review if I should have Hephaestus try and go up to Aphrodite and start fighting with here with words or weapons but no cussing! Cussing makes no one happy remember that

people!

This is to long of an author's note. ENJOY THIS STORY OF MINE! Make sure to thank ~readingks again, for this story would be horrible without her.

Silena's POV

How did my life become so great? It has transformed into all I dreamed it would be; I have an amazing boyfriend, and beautiful summer days to spend with him. However, there are a few drawbacks. These include, but are not limited to, the fact that my relationship is a secret, Drew is still spying on me, and I can trust no one for they are all essentially evil when under pressure. It's like a small version of high school, except we are all inter-related, on the Gods side, and people are killed every day.

My happiness seemed to be dying with every fleeting image passing through my brain. And, I wouldn't even get to be cheered up covertly by Charlie, because he was skipping out on breakfast today. Oh well, I'm just going to have to cheer myself up with a new topic.

I wonder if he has a secret. Well let consider this potentially mind boggling topic. He did try to conceal he metal he was working on in the forges. Ah ha! He is keeping things from me. Now I just have to figure out what those things are. I mean, I am his girlfriend, he should be able to confide in me, and trust me with his secrets. Even though I am hiding a piece of myself from him, what gives him the right to do that to me? Now I'm worried, and that doesn't mix well with the natural flow of love schemes that flows through my body. I'm in a relationship raddled with secrets. We are doomed! I have to go find him, and get him to confess to me about whatever those shards of metal are. Ok, so now its time for breakfast, an archery is right after. I'm going to ambush him then.

Charlie's POV

Oh My Gods! That was such a close call. Silena almost asked me what I was working on, but then she acted like I didn't hide anything in the first place. Man, oh man I'm so confused. I hope she just didn't see what I was working on, because that would create a huge mess of the situation. It would be so much easier if Chiron just didn't ask me to work on… Wait. What was that sound? Something just made a huge bang over by the forge doors.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" I said craning my neck to scan over the whole forge. "Anybody?", I repeated desperately listening for yet another noise from my mysterious intruder.

Then a cold burst of laughter filled the room, reverberating off the walls. A head popped out of the hallway, and footsteps could be heard racing back to the door in the hallway. I chased after the intruder. As I ran towards the footsteps more laughter overfilled the forge. As I bounded into the hallway, I got a quick glance at the mysterious intruder. She was a girl in her 20s, who smiled at me before bursting into another fit of laughter and sauntering away. I busted out of the forge doors, and into my half sister lacy.

"Well hello there Beckendorf. Slow down there, you look like you've seen a ghost" Lacy said holding her hands out for me to back off.

"Ya. Hey Lacy, umm, I have to go." I responded halfheartedly, while looking over her shoulder for a glimpse of the girl. Spotting her, I suddenly jumped into action and began chasing after her again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lacy yelled at me as I was running. "I don't know" I said yelling back.

Then I ran past the arena, but suddenly stopped in my tracks. Once I got around the corner and to the front of the dining hall, the girl had just disappeared.

Why would someone just decide to watch me while I work? There is really no reason to. I was puzzled.

Aphrodite's POV

That boy is a quick runner! He almost caught me! But I got the information I needed now I can go and ruin his reputation. Sometimes being able to read minds really helps, especially with evil schemes. That boy really made a bad choice when he decided to date my child. And better yet, this plan is foolproof, he will never see it coming. And now it's time to start my little scheme.

"Oh Drew honey, would you come here please" I said gesturing her over while smiling broadly.

"Mother why are you here at camp I thought you hated this place" Drew responded in her ever present snooty tone.

"Just make sure to tell everyone what I am about to bestow upon you" I said.

"Not a problem, gossip should have been my middle name." Drew said growing a sly smile.

Guess you people who actually read this are surprised! Its kind of a cliffy but not really. Remember REVIEWS ARE EVERYTHING! So for all you peoples out there REVIEW do you get my point? -luvsmesmgreekgods


	5. lies lead to nothing good

_**Selena and Beckendorf in love before the war**_

_**Chapter 6:Lies lead to nothing good**_

_Why, hey there, if you're reading this you probably enjoy it so far! Right? Or not, either one. I was looking at my stats today, and realized everyday they keep going down! But what makes it funny is that people seem to only be reading the first chapter? Suspicious I might say? Oh well at least whoever you are that is reading this might be enjoying it that's all that matters. May I say that I am going to be switching POV's in here because I need to. Also review peoples! Review! 's POVWhere is Charlie he said he would meet me at archery! If he is blowing me and archery off, I'm going to get so mad! This is getting extremely boring just standing around, because apparently Chiron had to take care of some super secret business up on Olympus. Therefore I have plenty of time to spend pondering about Charlie, and his secrets, and the implications these will have on our relationship in addition to the implications of my secrets. My god that a lot to concentrate on. I mean come on, Chiron is usually a pretty smart man, well centaur, but leaving a bunch of ADHD demigods alone in a sword arena with weapons that they are highly trained to use, was not his best decision._

_What is Drew telling everyone over there? I love to hear the goings-on of camp. How come I don't know what's going on? I'm assuming she is spreading a vicious rumor, something as cabin leader I have tried to persuade her to stop, yet she continues. Anyway, that's what I was assuming she was doing, as she leaned in, and tossed her long hair in to the breeze with practiced ease that look so graceful that only a child of Aphrodite could master. So, instead of dutifully minding more own business, and pondering the implications of this relationship on my life, I headed over to the group._

_"What are you guys talking about" I posed the question to the group, in hopes of them taking my mind of my worries._

_"Just discussing the juiciest piece of gossip ever to ever reach an Aphrodite cabin's ears!" Lacy said who was standing next to Drew and the other Aphrodite children._

_"Mother came to camp and informed Drew that Beckendorf is working on a top secret project behind everyone's back" one of my half siblings said._

_"What? You guys know Charlie, he's so dedicated to our side. He wouldn't EVER-" I said._

_"Hey you guys, what's up?" Charlie said, interrupting my valid defense of him._

_"Nothing much. It's just that everyone now knows that you are working on a secret project" drew responded, placing her hand on her hip for added emphasis._

_"Silena you told" Charlie said devastated._

_"Told who what? I just found out about this from Drew!" I said upset that he could even claim I would betray him in such a manner. I loved him for gods' sake._

_"Nothing. It's nothing. Wait why do you all think I'm working on a secret project" Charlie rambled, trying to back track over his outburst._

_"Because, our mom Aphrodite came all the way here to camp to tell me that she saw you working on a secret project in the forges. And then she ever mentioned for the extra bit of juice, that she knew that you weren't allowed to tell anyone about it!" Drew retorted with the extra oomph of poking his big chest with her index finger, and threw in a maniacal laugh to prolong her moment of power of information._

_"Beckendorf why would you keep a secret so big from us" Jake said as he stood gaping behind beckendorf, ready to catch flies._

_"Jake, dude I-" Charlie said but Jake cut him off._

_"We are brothers man! We share a godly parent and you then decide to keep secrets from me" Jake said getting mad._

_"It's not like that" Charlie said, beginning to gain his momentum to protect himself._

_"Oh then what's it like then Charlie? WHAT! Is it like stabbing my back with a sword we welded together, and then saying oh well I didn't mean to?" Jake yelled, getting more furious by the minute._

_"Boys, boys, boys can you stop being such drama queens! Or is it kings" Drew quirked ready to debate the topic of boys being drama queens or drama kings._

_"Ok" Charlie and Jake responded still fuming at each other._

_"Now let's talk about this gossip, and not fight." Drew said smiling warmly, but with a fakeness clear to anyone who knew the spark of a brewing catastrophe that often brewed behind her eyes._

_"Yes Drew" Charlie and Jake said, their eyes glued to Drew as if she was a glass of water to a man dying of thirst._

_Oh my gods! She is charm speaking them! I have to stop this but how…_

_*SLAP* "OW SILENA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Drew said screaming andholding her now pink face._

_"I-I-umm I" I said not knowing what to do. I knew my reasoning, but how do I explain that to the others._

_"Silena why…" Charlie said starring utterly astonished by my choice of actions._

_"I don't know, it just umm" I said stuttering, and falling over my words._

_Since I had no idea what to do, I ran out of the sword arena not caringwhere I was going to end up. I can't believe I even did that. You know what Charlie DESERVED to be charm spoken, because he kept a secret like that from me and actually THOUGHT I'd tell people! But you know what makes me wonder is why did my mom know? I mean I know she loves gossip as much as the next person, but since when was _

_she interested in our gossip. Usually she was causing worldwide affairs to become public information, and messing with the paparazzi and their spread of factious rumors. _

_I sat there, at the beach docks where I had eventually ended up when I ran out of land, pondering that whole scenario when someone sneaked up behind me._

_Charlie's POV_

_What the Hades? Why did she just run off like that! I would follow her but then everyone would think I liked her, and then that would lead to them discovering our relationship. I need to keep up the façade, instead of brining more drama upon my head. So many secrets exposed._

_So, as I sat on the ground, pondering what had just happened, a bunch of angry campers assaulted me, and called me a traitor. At this rate, I would be in exile before the midday meal. Or I would be killed by mob action, while they all chanted about how I shouldn't go to Elysium._

_See why I didn't want anyone to find out about this! They all judge to quickly, and don't let you explain. Now I'm being ignored, or hated by mobs of people, and left in the corner with the white cone hat on wondering how this all happened._

_Once I had enough of my thinking time, I decided to go and find Silena. As I ran as quickly as physically possible to avoid being killed, or being followed. And eventually, I found her, sitting on the docks, staring out at the sea. I was walking up to her when I realized that she wasn't alone. In fact, she was talking to her mom, Aphrodite, the reason my whole reputation was now in shambles. So I did the gentlemanly thing, or cowardly in some eyes, and his in the bushes to spy on them._

_They seemed to be talking about Silena and my relationship but this wasall I really heard._

_"My dear you could have done much better than him" Aphrodite said._

_"Mother, will you stop? I love him!" Silena said starring at the view where the sky seemed to meet with ocean in the distance._

_"But no one can even know darling, so why do you try so hard?" AphroditeResponded, trying to follow her daughter's reasoning, and persuade her into another choice._

_"Mother have you ever really fallen in love" Silena said looking up at her mother._

_"Yes with a lovely gentleman named Adonis, Such lovely times" Aphrodite said sighing at the contentment "But it didn't end the best way," Aphrodite retorted, removing herself from love's trance._

_"How did it end?" Silena asked curiously._

_"Oh well history was never truly my favorite." She responded, her voice silently pleading to move on to the next subject. _

_"But mother, I really do love Charlie and I don't want to live the rest of my life without him…even though he did keep a secret but it is neutralized by the fact that I have secrets also." Silena almost whined. Wait she has…secrets to? What is she hiding from me? Does she think she can't trust me? Is this why our relationship must be kept a secret? A thousand questions buzzed around the inside of my brain._

_"I guess so my child, but just remember other loves may get in the way" and with that comment, Aphrodite vanished leaving the distinct smell of perfume._

_"But mother what are you talking about" silena said yelling at the sky._

_With Aphrodite gone, I came out from behind the bushes. Silena turned around so quickly I jumped up two inches from the ground in heart wrenching shock._

_"How much did you hear?" Silena questioned once she noticed it was just me._

_"Enough" I said walking towards her._

_"I still don't forgive you for that secret" she said turning towards thehorizon again._

_"Aren't we equal" I said stand behind her._

_"You heard that" she said turning around._

_"Yeah, what secrets do you have from me Silena" I asked crossing my arms, afraid of her response._

_"I-I can't tell you I-I'm sorry" She stuttered out, turning her head down sadly._

_"Common Silena it can't be that bad" I said plopping down next to her on the dock._

_"I just can't Charlie, and for that I apologize." she said quickly getting up to leave._

_Then, as I saw my opportunity to remain her boyfriend slipping away into the darmness of night, never to be found ever again, I grabbed her arm and said "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to"._

_Then she shook me off and walked away. Leaving me stranded in the dust, alone in the metaphorical darkness that once was our relationship._

_HA HA this is getting to be so fun to Wright! You all know what to do,REVIEW! Many of you people didn't get my point last time! Also I will tryand update as much as possible! I have a question for you my readers: I would love it if you kindly just filled out a form for a demigod and then I will pick one to put in my story! YAY! Fill in out like this:_

_Godly parent:_

_Age:_

_Weapon:_

_Features:_

_Skills (archery, swordsmanship, etc.):_

_Thank you for taking this into your interest and good bye -luvsmesmgreekgods_


	6. Pains and secrets

Selena and Charlie in love before the war

**WARNING SPOLIER WARNING SPOLIER IN THIS CHAPTER FOR THE LAST OLYMPIAN! Switched POV's in here because then without it the chapter wouldn't make sense. Just a heads up to you VERY awesome people who sent in character forms I will add you all in for the next chapter in some crazy way that will be very amusing! Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Pains and Secrets

Aphrodite POV:

I GOT WHAT I WANTED! How happy I am! I succeeded in breaking them up now my little silena might make a better decision in the future…But I will do anything to make the future not happen! Sometimes when you're a god you accidentally run across the fates talking about your daughter and it makes you very sad. Really I never wanted to know what my child was to do next summer. Really if she would have joined the hunters when they asked her to that winter I wouldn't be doing this! All I want is to see her happy and not dead this will help….it just has to.

Hephaestus POV

My poor son! If Aphrodite wasn't so self centered and judgmental about who her daughter dates he wouldn't be crying in the highest branch of thalia's tree. He really is crying and loudly to! I mean I have seen this boy get 3rd degree burn and not even wince at the pain and now he is crying in a tree about some GIRL! This is all Aphrodite's fault! But ohhh if I lay a finger on her stupid Ares the knuckle head himself will kill me irrationally and painfully for a full 12 hours so I suffer. What I nice brother he makes.

Maybe its high time I follow the rules and check in on my children or just child….

Charlie's POV

Why did she have to break my heart like this! Now I'm crying super loudly in thalia's tree that I even woke up Mr.D. A bunch of my cabin mates came by trying to get me down but they had no such luck. Do they really expect me to go and walk around camp with red eyes from crying and a broken heart! No one can make me happy, no one can mend my broken heart, no one can fix my bad luck, no one can do anything and yet they try! I hate seeing all of these people blame themselves and feeling bad for me I mean they all think I'm crying because they found out about the project and my secret so they all think its there fault I'm crying! Jake and I are cool now because Chiron told him I had was making him a new arrow and Jake bought it. Then Chiron came by and had a talk with me.

"I know why you are crying my child" Chiron said looking up at me having a grin on hid face.

"No you don't know one does" I chocked up with every word and then burst into tears again.

"But that's were you are wrong you see I have been watching you and silena for a while now and then I finally figured it out" Chiron said smiling like a mad man.

"So you know" I said looking down at him sadly.

"Yes I do" Chiron said with a soothing tone.

"Chiron none of this would of happened if you wouldn't of asked me to fix that stupid dragons electrical disc" I said getting madder with ever word.

"I know but that dragon means a great deal my child and if you didn't help then who else would I ask, Jake perhaps no he is not as mature as you and skilled, you are capable of great things Charles very great things indeed" Chiron said convincing me with every word.

"So is the deal true, I fix the disc and get to keep the dragon as a pet" I said getting more serious.

"Yes very true, You may be able to tell every one sooner or later but only once the dragon is tamed and under control then you can tell them.

Then I shook my head as a yes then he left. I sat there sulking and crying on and off but a lot less louder now because at least one person I could trust knew. Then I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I closed my eyes and prayed it was silena so I could apologize for the fight. I turned around slowly and my eyes widened.

"Father" I said astonished as I looked at a bulky man with a tank top and worn out jeans on covered in grease, a beard that kept flaming up, and a bunch of scars on his face.

"We need to have a talk come lets walk" He said in a low sand paper voice as he ushered me to get out of the tree.

Silena"s POV

There I was sulking on the dry beach sand. Before I had cried but no one saw. So I actually blew off all of my activates today, many of my siblings asked why and I said "need some time alone my ADHD is over acting and I need to clear my head". They all understood and went to there activities. Once I was sure I was alone I burst out into tears. In all my life no one has ever broken my heart like that usually it's the other way around but that was only 3 times. The only thing I want to do now is cry and sit here until I die. Gods I feel bad I can hear Charlie cry all the way from Thalia's tree. Poor Charlie WAIT I'm not supposed to be feeling sorry for him, I mean he's a son of Hephaestus he can suck it up and become a man for once. After I thought that I really regretted it so I burst out into tears again but this time only one person came to talk.

"Umm Silena are you ok" a low voice of a guys said.

As I looked up I saw a tan, sandy blond boy with surfer clothes on. When I looked directly at his face he had light blue eyes and *gasp* a scar that went down his right cheek.

"l-l-luke w-why are y-you here I t-thought our d-deal was c-clear" I said starring scared out of my mind of all the bad casinariouse running through my mind of why he would be here.

"I came to ask you something but I won't tell you until you answer me, are you ok" he said looking in my eyes with his facial expressions screaming with concern.

"No not really" I said building trust for him in my mind.

"Would you mind telling me I've become a good listener" he said sitting next to me.

"ok" I said.

I spent half a hour telling him about the whole Charlie problems and the whole throw down of my slap time with drew. When I was finished he nodded his head. Then I began saying "I thought our deal was simple I keep the necklace and then record all of the really important meeting and stuff with its hidden camera then I go up to thalia's tree put it on the 4th branch and wait for you to iris message that you got it" I said looking at him in the eyes very serious like.

"I know I know but its just… silena….. Will you stop playing spy here and come with me to the princess Andromeda you could escape this all and help me recruit demigods and monsters all over the world" Luke said holding my hand "We could be together and no one would know".

I sat there looking at him wondering if I should trust him. Then I said.

"But everyone at camp knows a war is coming and it will be against the titans they are bond to see me on the other side someday I just don't think I could" I said taking my hand from his.

"I understand I was a fool to think you would of agreed anyway" Luke said getting up slightly mad "Remember you have to check in soon or we will tell Chiron about it and then the gods will punish you _badly_".

With that he walked into the forest then disappeared when he got to Zeus's fist. Then I thought why did he disappear at Zeus's fist? Probably doesn't mean anything.

**YOU LIKE HUH HUH? I have only picked one person to put in the story they will be in the next chapter. Also my uploading will become brief for a while thank you for understanding and REVIEW PEOPLES! -luvsmesmgreekgods**


	7. parent talk well atleast for a demigod

Selena and Beckendorf in love before the war

**Here is another chapter on my story with a long title! Just a little SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY AND SORRY for not updating my last chapter for-ev-er but I have a extremely awesome and very good excuse *drum roll*…..error type 2! I have no idea what it was and why my story happened to have it but it cleared and I updated! SPECIAL THANKS TO: Fluffybunny1, readingks, and sonoferis13 because without them my story would be HORRIBLE and still in the error type 2 stage of badness. HEY OH MY DOUBLE GODS THE STORY ISN'T THERE *looks down on screen* MADE YOU LOOK! HAPPY April fools day! COURAGE -Alizzle (gangster name)**

Chapter 8: "Parent talk" well at least for a demigod

Charlie's POV

GOOD NEWS, MY CRYING STOPPED! But was sadly replaced with confusion and a brief mad moments. Why you may ask, my father who kindly decided to have a "talk" with me.

So here is how my…"talk" some might call it went.

"Charles you mustn't fuss over some…well girl!" Hephaestus said with his hand waving all over.

"Why! Why shouldn't I make a big deal over her! Dad she is all I have and to lose her to some stupid little metal dragon is the worst thing in the world!" I said enraged on how he thinks of her as only s girl.

How could he just call her a "girl" she is much more than that! Silena is a outgoing good for everything girl and only she deserves the best! All people do all day is bypass her like she is nothing even though there is much more! I haven't even gotten used to looking at her without having to catch my breath. Sure she isn't the broadest chest in the camp but I only noticed that a while ago! Wipe that smile off your face! Silena is much more than…well…..I CAN'T EVEN THINK IT! Stupid guy minds I would think better as a girl CURSE YOU DNA! Back to my point Silena is much more than a pretty face she has a great mind and is always thoughtful she is never scared to go out and express herself she's everything I like in a person, girlfriend or not she is just a nice person to know.

My father noticed me not paying attention to his talk and looked at me. Still in la la land about Silena I didn't notice earth was calling for me so my dad did the most appropriate thing and hit me upside the head full on.

"That's gonna have a bruise later" I mumbled ,rubbing the back of my head.

"Now as I was saying boy you must have the right protection when in this stage of a relationship" Hephaestus said fumbling with a small machine in his hands.

All I could think was WHAT THE HADES DOES THAT MEAN! So I cocked my head towards him with a sicked out face on and said.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" not understanding why I flipped out Hephaestus stopped walking and stood in the middle of the forest and then stated.

"It means this part of your relationship is crucial and I don't want anything to go wrong so were you get hurt" Hephaestus said with a confused face on, well I think it was confused you can't really tell behind the beard and scars.

"Do you really think she would do that!" I said flipping out on him.

"Just incase, just remember to use celestial bronze if it ever does occur" Hephaestus stated as if it cleared everything.

"WHAT…..wait…..what? What does celestial bronze have to do with this" I ask snapping out of my diva tantrum.

"Everything! MY HADES BOY you have to have the right armor to not get killed my her if she attacks you if you break up with her!" Hephaestus said looking up from the tiny machine "What did you think I ment a hellhound was gonna break up with you then attack you because then I have no idea what we have been talking about".

Realizing my mistake I saved myself from crucial vaporization on my fathers will.

"No I was just umm….. I thought pure gold would be better in ya know not getting cut through the armor" I stood there hopeing he would buy my lie and go on.

He stood there studying me as if I was a broken machine, eyeing my ruffled brown hair a few times and takeing notice in my nose. Weird was all I thought. Finally he took a deep breath and said" yes in most cases gold would be better but celestial bronze is lighter".

I nodded my head and we continued our walk through out the forest.

Silena's POV

What fun it is when Luke comes to camp and threatens to have everyone hate me *note: sarcasm*. Now I have to go to the campfire.

At the campfire everyone was singing and dancing making silhouettes around the reddish pink campfire changing color at our emotions. All I was doing was sitting in the corner with my hands rapped around me hugging myself for a little bit more warmth the fire was giving me. Everyone was happy and smiling. Couples were holding hands and singing, siblings had arms around each other smiling and singing like everyone else. The whole crowd was swaying back and forth to the song somebody by Bridget Mendler from…uh what's it called it's a new movie OH lemonade mouth! I only know that because the Aphrodite cabin just figured out how to change the channel! They all have less than 1 IQ point. Gotta say it is funny watching them trying to figure out what the sports channel is saying.

I feel so alien to all these people usually I'm the one leading the song and having a good time but today I just….didn't feel like a nice person. I looked around for Charlie but didn't find him. Then I looked at everyone in the crowd. After a while I focused on one person in particular Sarah Silverwilt daughter of Apollo. She was taller than most Demigods and usually when a Apollo kid smiles it super bright but he smile was masked with yellow and purple colored braces. Out of all the Apollo kids she had the best dimples and if she wasn't claimed last year everyone would have thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Her blond hair matched perfectly with her light green eyes and freckles creating a warm and happy face. A lot of people would think she had a boyfriend but sadly no.

The only reason why she hasn't been here all summer is because I was emailing her in the winter and she said she would be late to camp due to a camping trip her and her mom went on with her grandparents. Only her grandpa couldn't come because he's in the hospital having some brain trauma surgery. Its quiet sad her grandpa, he was on a afternoon stroll down her street Valley way in Florida and was jumped by some high school kids she almost encountered at a football game. She was quiet old to be a second year she is only 15. But its sad what happened to her grandpa he was her best friend and would give her advice on everything. Every Saturday she couldn't email me because her and her grandpa were out fishing. Me and her are brief friends and don't know each other that well but I guess we have been friends since she emailed me asking for advice on how to mend her sad heart about her fragile grandpa. Since then we have been friends.

Now she was at camp and happy leading the song somebody playing her guitar. At the end of the song she gave the guitar to Michael Yew and he started singing the song her there Delilah and walked over and sat by me.

"How's it been Silena, I tried to find you today but no one knew were you were when I asked them" Sarah said half concerned and half happy.

"I've been…..thinking and stuff ya know the usual" I said perking up to hide my sadness.

"Cool, guess what" Sarah said getting excited.

"What" I said raising a eyebrow.

"I know a secret" Sarah said smiling slyly in my face.

With those words I started to panic! Does she know about me and Charlie! How would she find out she just got here today I even remember her walking by Thailia's tree today when I looked over at Charlie! WAIT CHARLIE! OH MY GODS HE, HE, HE, HE TOLD! But that's so unlike Charlie! Then again he is bad at keeping secrets.

"How'd you find out!" I whispered with panic streaming through every word.

"Lets just say…not many people know how to whisper when in a conversation" Sarah said still smiling flashing me with her braces.

...

**I added in the Character from you nominees and I picked SonOfEris13's because it just seemed like a good match AND if I could I would add in the other peoples nominees but then I would have to change the plot yada yada yada and then the story wouldn't make sense do you get my point! But later in the story I am gonna need a guy character LATER in the story ok! So don't expect it anytime soon so don't put in nominees for it…..yet. Speaking of nominees how about them KCA's! I mean its voting for people old enough to be on the computer you know you can't refuse that kind of power so my point is VOTE and I will find a special place in my knee for you! -Alizzle **


	8. i havent laughed for a long time

Selena and Beckendorf in love before the war

**So hey there I am updating! Usually I'm not the one to get writers block but I am getting writers block BADLY! BUT I am officially on spring break! SO if I'm not at my friends house or celebrating spring break I will be on the computer updating my fanfic story's! Enjoy! -Alice**

Chapter 9: I haven't laughed for a longgggg time

Charlie's POV

Today has been so boring!

After I lounged around my cabin looking at everyone's work and stuff I made my way over to the forest.

Once I was in the forest I ran as fast as possible getting deeper and deeper into the green tree's looking over my shoulder making sure no one was following me. As soon as I got to my destination I looked up at a long cement wall.

I looked to my right and left and softly whistled through my lips letting it eco through out the forest until I heard a low thump.

*thump* and *thump* and *thump* was all I could heard as it got closer and louder.

Taking a deep breath in I turned around to face a metal dragon breathing fire out of its nostrils.

"ok boy, c-can I s-see your disk n-now?" I asked holding my hands in front of me watching them shake with sweet being created from the heat falling from the dragon.

The dragon looked me up and down and shook his head 2 times very sharply and then curling in a ball in front of the wall.

Understanding he wasn't going to cooperate I put a hand on the wall and leaned my for head on it, breathing in slowly.

"Ok so I can't see your disk, will you at least give me a hint on why this wall is here?" I asked looking down at the dragon.

The metal dragon's eye's turned red with balls of fire curling out of them. It slinked its long metal scaled body over to me. I started to panic.

"now, now, no need to get mad I was just wondering" I said holding my hands in front of me making a useless shield.

It stopped in front of me and sat down like a puppy making a loud thump. It cocked its head 90 degrees confused and pointed its nose down at me, scooting me away from the wall.

Then it took in a breath (if metal dragons can do that?) and blew a wave of purple and blue fire making me sweat 100 times worst and creating a huge gust of hot wind that pushed me back a few inches on the cement wall.

The fire seemed to be making some kind of entrance, next thing I know is that there is a open door becoming me to come in.

Silena's POV

OH MY GODS she did not tell me what I thought she was going to!

Sarah told me the most disturbing, unthinkable thing she could ever say.

"We are going to have a dance instead of fireworks!" Sarah said 7 minutes ago.

All I did after that was laugh, because I thought she knew about me and Charlie and I got so worked up it was all funny.

"What's so funny" Sarah said pouting.

"N-nothing ssss-sarah" I laughed out, bending over and holding my stomach.

"Well until you figure out what nothing is I'm leaving" Sarah stated and made it more clear with a huff as she walked out of the amphitheater.

"What's so funny" I said to myself with a strait face as the whole camp started singing the song I'll be Yours by those dancing days but failing and bursting into laughing again.

I haven't laughed in a longgggg time.

**I got inspiration for this chapter from music, my weird hair, Travie McCoy, and SPRING BRAKE BABY!** **Don't judge I had writers block when making this chapter I hope I covered my writers block to were my story isn't horrible. Also tell me if the whole dance idea is stupid or not? Yah thank the movie prom for that idea. I am sooooo sorry this chapter is really short but its all I could squeeze out of the tooth paste bottle at the time OK! Remember REVIEW because if you don't it shows that you dislike my guts. Live with the gilt….**

**-Alice**


	9. FIGHT MORNING

Selena and Beckendorf in love before the war

**SO let me start off with saying THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to son of aphroditeandrew! I mean WOW that review was AWESOME! Ok lets get serious…wait what was I going to say? I DON'T KNOW! Wow I'm ecstatic right now….I hope it doesn't go away. Ok enjoy the story.**

Chapter 10: FIGHT MORNING

Selena's POV

Everyone was eating at breakfast when Mr.D stoodup and attempted to cough loud enough to get our attention but failed so he just yelled.

"LISTEN UP YOU IMBACILES THIS SATURDAY INSTEAD OF CAPTURE THE FLAG WE ARE HAVING A DANCE, I WOULD HAVE CANCELED IT BUT I HAVE BEEN INFORMED S- A CHILD OF APOLLO TOLD ABOUT IT, NOW YOUR GOD PARENT HAVE DROPPED OFF A DRESS OR SUIT IN YOUR CABINS ON YOUR BEDS, YOU HAVE TO COME AND YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT, NO TRADEING OUTFITS, YOU KNOW WHAT THE GODS SAY YOU GET WHAT YOU GET AND DON'T THROW A FIT BECAUSE LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED WE ALMOST GOT KILLED, yeah" only Mr.D didn't have to yell because we were quiet the whole entire time.

We all stared at him with our mouths open watching him exit the dining pavilion.

Once he was out of the pavilion all Hades broke loose. Everyone I mean everyone was whooping and yelling. Some of the demigods were freaking out and others were finding a date.

About seven guys tried asking me but I just looked around for Charlie. Then I saw the worst thing in the world.

Drew was talking to him.

UHHHH she is such a beep and next thing you know every beeping person at camp is going to beeping think they are beeping going out BEEP! (I had to keep this pg)

But drew was flirting with him by giggling and twirling her hair, acting shy to! That girl is evil. The worst part was Charlie was going with it! He was even flexing his muscles! So I did the appropriate thing and threw my trash away by them causing Charlie to look at me. But out of no wear Nico Di Angelo popped up and fell on me, pinning me to the ground write in front of Charlie.

The next thing that happened was so bad! Charlie got mad (that rhymed)! Because it looked like me and Nico were face to face and it was really close contact so I think Charlie thought we were going to kiss or something because next thing I know Charlie picks up Nico by his collar and threw him into a table!

Nico got mad!

Nico's eye's got dark and he stalked up from the crumpled up table and stood in front of Charlie. Charlie was breathing heavily his hands in a fist's.

Nico brought out his sword backbiter and slashed at Charlie causing to draw blood and a yelp from me.

Charlie brought his hand to his cheek and wiped the blood away. He took a sword out that he had strapped to his side and Nico and him started to full on sword fight for who knows why. I mean Charlie doesn't have feelings for me still he was FLEXING his muscles in front of DREW!

But then again Charlie is putting a beat down on Nico! Well this is getting awkward….. I mean would it not be awkward for you if someone was fighting in front of you to the death?

Me and drew just kind of slipped out of there heading in different directions.

Charlie's POV

NICO *slash* IS *cut* A *jump* PERVERT! (sorry that's my name for privacy invading guys)

That was all I thought before I slashed his ankles making him fall to the ground and look like her bowing at my feet. I mumbled stay away from my girl and walked away.

Q- Why is Nico a pervert?

A- BECAUSE HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER!

Uhh I have to find Silena and tell her how I feel about her!

Wait were did she go?

**Ok so let me say that i am takeing a vacation from fanfiction for the rest of the month! I need to focus more on my school and books and my mind is drawing a blank so thi si my chapter for this month! I will still apriciate reviews! -Alice**


	10. dresses and dates

Chapter 11: Dress's and dates

Selena's POV

It's been awfully quite at camp these past few days since Charlie and Nico had that fight, nobody has treated them like before. It is almost like they're being persecuted for committing a major felony.

Charlie tried to convince me that Nico flipped him off, or something stupid like that, but I don't know what to believe from him nowadays.

The stupidest part, though, was that I had this dream of him being my Prince Charming where he would always save me from a dragon. I really need to see a shrink.

Instead I got a workaholic who is more interested in the dragon than me.

I also found out that Nico had been shadow traveling to camp to get an extra sword of his after he broke his last one (again). Now Mr.D, the great caregiver that he is, won't let Nico leave so he's stuck at Camp Half Blood until the end of the summer.

So, to distract myself from this nonsense, I looked in the full length mirror in the Aphrodite cabin. I was decked out in a floor length strapless purple gown, complete with a fitted corset that hugged my curves, and a accent ribbon in lavender around the waist. Below the ribbon at the waist were ruffles that further accentuated my curves and made me look gorgeous. But what good was it being gorgeous, when no one was around to see it. As it was, I was alone in the cabin, well besides Sarah, who was also trying on her dress.

"Well aren't you hot as can be, I feel bad for the guys who aren't taking you to the dance. "Wait…who is taking you to the dance?" Sarah asked peaking out of the bathroom while she was changing into her dress.

"I don't have a date" I said as I took off the black gladiator sandals that twined up my ankles.

"Pity, do you want me to get you one?" She asked from the bathroom.

"No thanks, who are you taking to the dance?" I asked.

"Anthony from the Dionysus Cabin" She answered back.

"I don't think I've ever met him before…" I answered back as I looked in the mirror again and pulled my dress up more "Do you think my chest fills into this dress all the way?".

"Yes, you boobs are screaming for air and your dress seams are about to break any minute" Sarah answered jokingly.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically "now come on out".

"Ok" she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Her dress was a inch above her knee, bright yellow and a deep v-neck.

"I have no idea what to say,. You look gorgeous, but I know I could never pull it off. Just, too low cut." I said truthfully.

"Thanks" she said as she walked around the room in her matching yellow round toe, 3 inch heels.

"Well, aren't you two hot"

Sarah and I turned around as fast as possible to be looking at Conner Stoll."What's it to ya' Stoll" I asked harshly, I am more than just a hot body right?

"I never said anything bad, I actually wanted to ask you something" He replied, somewhat nervously.

"What is it" I asked, my voice hard and lacking all emotion.

"Well I was wondering if…youwantedtogotothedancewithme?" He said quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Ummmm, well….sure" I replied, softening at the offer, I never truly wanted to go alone anyway, too bad its not my prince in shining armor.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup" I answered back, still wishing that everything would be okay again.

"O-ok I will pick you up at 7:00 sharp tomorrow night" He said as he ran out the door, whooping an yelling.

"Well, well, well, who knew, you and Conner going to the dance together, I would have never seen it coming" Sarah said as she walked out of the bathroom in her regular clothes.

"Yea, well I guess a date is better than no date" I said back.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow night to see what Beckendorf says" Sarah said with a smile "Now come on we've got to go to Dinner"

"Ok let me get dressed" I said as I ran into the bathroom.

I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom once I closed the door."Me and Travis, Going to the dance together" I said out loud, wishing that if I just said it right, than magically, my prince would show up and make everything okay again.

**I must give readingks credit for most of this because it was a disaster before and she fixed it! More to come if you review…. **


	11. She Looks Beautiful

Selena And beckendorf In Love Before The War

**Not many people read this story but I want to finish it for whoever reads it. Maybe In a few chapters...**

_Charlie's POV_

"Oh come on Beckendorf! Get out of bed" Anthony yelled to me as he knocked on the ground above my hide away bed.

"No, she already has a date so I have no reason to come out!" I yelled back.

"If you want to give up, give up! But atleast show up at the dance, I need go get Sarah" Anthony stated as I heard him walk out of my cabin.

I glanced over at my suit, I hesitated, but ended up putting it on.

Pressing the button to bring me back up to my cabin, I slipped on my dress shoes and headed for the forest. Everyone seemed to be dressed up...for their dates.

Making my way deep into the forest, I found the door, the metal dragon was already their. He repeated the opening again and it took my breath away. Mostly because of the heat. I slowly walked in, hands in my suit pockets. Everything was still untouched and I had no idea what to do with this place, I relooked everything, trying to find a meaning for all this work. It was just a few levels higher than my skills, but I could slightly understand it. I ended up giving up again and headed back to camp.

Sighing and ruffling my hair, I walked over to Anthony and Sarah. They matched for sure, him in his tan suit and yellow tie and her in her yellow dress that was defently grown up. She was finally about his height with those heels and they seemed to look cute together.

"I see you dragged yourself out of your bed" Anthony joked with a smirk.

"You could call it that" I agreed with a nod of my head at Sarah.

"You look nice" I complimented.

"Thanks"

The three of us seemed to hit a dead end to our conversation. I was about to walk away from them but Sarah caught her breath and looked somewhere behind me. I followed her eyes.

There she was, dressed it a beautiful purple dress with her hair in waves, her makeup was done perfectly (as always) and she was breath taking. She looked perfect except she wasn't with me. The rumour was true, her and Travis did come together and they matched too. He was was in a gray suit with a dark purple shirt underneath, no tie, and he actually did something to his blond hair to make it look managed. I had to admit, I was jealouse of him. Only because he had the most beautiful girl in camp on his arm.

Although I was looking at her she was trying her best not to look at me. She seemed uncomfortable.

This is going to be a long night, I thought as I walked into the mess hall.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE READ ALL PLEASE

I'm sorry my fellow "fans". I have stopped writing this story because I had a very hard year and now I don't have the imagination in mind for this story since I am kind of different. I don't want to take it down because I just don't sit right with something I put out there just taken down and who knows maybe I will continue this someday. I hope I do someday. Everybody's reviews and follows and favorites and all of their support has been much loved! I am deeply sorry for getting anybody's hopes up for a update. Goodbye to this story for now. I am writing another story, some of you might not like it because it is a fanfiction about One Direction and it has a gay pairing in it, but please read it, I also have it on Wattpad. I love you all and you are the reason why I write! See you at my other story maybe. Give it a try. :)

-Alice


End file.
